


His Witch Mate ( Twilight /Harry Potter )

by JanePerezQuartz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Child Neglect, Disowned Draco Malfoy, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Genetic Disorders & Abnormalities, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanePerezQuartz/pseuds/JanePerezQuartz
Summary: " So You're A Witch ?" Rosaline Sneered at me, I glared at her and glance up at her tall figure " yes, and you smell like dead flesh " I mocked her causing her to hiss at me.___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Karmina Black Has Been Disowned By The Black Family For Being A Muggle -Born, Once She Being Abandoned By Her Family She Leaves The U.K And Travels To Forks And Meet The Bad Boy Edward Cullen And His Family. Will Edward Except Her For Who She Is? Or Will The Cullens Neglect Her?.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Edward Cullen & Original Female Character(s), Esme Cullen & Original Male Character(s), Ginny Weasley & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also on wattpad under my username - Harmony -Potter.

" Edward please listen to me, I love you, and biting me isn't going to work, " I said looking into Edward's coal eyes as he let out a snarl.

" your blood! I have never in all my 100 years smelt something so pure " he purred walking closer to me making me step back in fear.

" Edward Stop! Don't do this! She's your mate!" Carlisle appeared out of thin air yelling.

I let out a gasp as the family came from out of the dark and burned James' body leaving me with Edward and Carlisle.

" Edward you will need to clean her blood " Carlisle gently said looking into Edwards's crazy eyes.

Edward then turns his head to glare at Carlisle and gave him the look as to say are-you-crazy? 

" you know I won't be able to stop, just look how I was a moment ago ready to drain her! Carlisle I believe you lost your mind, I won't do it ". Edward replied looking away from his father and took a deep breath.

" I will then, " a voice said making us all turn to look at...


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karmina meets the cullens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe slow updates.

< Karmina >

I wince as the cold air blew through my hair and I reach up and pulled my hair into a ponytail as tears leak from my eyes.

I still could remember my parent's anger and disgust in their voice as they realize I wasn't like them.

< FlashBack: A Few Hours Earlier >

Ariana grande the way blasted threw my hair as I jump on my bed and sat down as the song ended.

I took my earphones out of my ear and wipe the sweat from my eyes and look up started as my parents came into my room and my brother Aeron look on in disgust.

" what are you doing girl?" Mom hissed pulling my ear and pulling me close. I yelp and tried pulling away but my father grips my arm in a painful grip and squeezes hard leaving me to very.

" I haven't done anything mother, I just wanted to listen to music and why are you putting your hands on me pig!" I yelled and let out a yelp as my mother cast a spell at me.

I screamed as the tears ran down my face, it felt like my inside was burning in and out.

" you are to leave immediately and don't come back, girl! Your muggle disease isn't allowed here " mom sneered disgust at me.

I nodded and sat up hurrying to pack all my things and left my ' home ' immediately never looking back.

I took one last look at my ' family ' and snarled at them.

Fuck you all! I had yelled in their face as they look on in shock at my words.

< Flashback Over >

I held on tighter to my cape and pulled it tighter against my sides as I struggled to walk through the snow.

Why was it snowing? And where was I? I couldn't see a damn thing. I do happen to glance up and saw the sign and it read forks.

Home of forks.

Forks? What the hell whats forks? And why was the town filled with humans!?. I guess this is where I will stop to rest for a few days and I will continue my journey after a week.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// Time Skip /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I could hear everyone whispering as I found the house I wanted and decided this was the place I will be at for a year until I get better.

But the thing is this is America and this place wasn't the United Kingdom and I was terrified.

Just then I look into the man's head who was giving me the house and his thoughts were very disturbing.

He knew I was young and still wanted to get with me. I close the door in his face and took a deep breath.

Tomorrow will be the day I go to the school called forks high and boy was I terrified.

I got under my covers and close my abs fell asleep instantly.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// Time Skip ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The next day I woke up to a good breakfast. At least that was a good start. Then spent 20 minutes on my hair making it curly and wavy. Then after all that was done, I found some clothes and walk out the door.

I ran to school forget getting a car, I'll get one when I feel like getting one. Once I step on the ground of the school people look on at me and the vampires look at me. Yes, I knew about vampires they just were different here that's all.

I adjust my back and held my magic back more to feel and look more human if I didn't people would be even more suspicious of me.

Some females made comments, some men made comments but I just stood my ground and walk faster.

Once I got to the office I compelled the principal who's name I forget to make sure I was enrolled in the school.

Was that was done and I had a name here I smiled and walk out the double doors.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////Time skip///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I sat my tray down at my table and start eating my food I gasp as someone slammed their tray down on my table and I glance up in shock at the person.

Alice Cullen.

She was Cullen's ' baby ' sister and she was spoiled just the way she wanted to be. She had this smile on her face as we've been friends for years. Already I wanted to hide and never come out but I force a smile on my face as she opens her mouth and all gibberish came out.

I played with my hair as she introduced herself and her family. Just then her boyfriend jasper have come over to, wasn't he her brother? Wasn't the point of adopting? That's weird family I thought.

" hello sugar, nice to meet you, I do hope you like your stay since you been here, my darling ain't bothering you isn't she?" Jasper replied smiling at me. I giggled softly he came across to me the gentlemen I could tell he lived at least 200 or years or maybe less.

He has a southern drawl and he talks like he was trained and obedient. I like that about him but it also looked like he could lose control already. Like he was suffering or hearing voices in his head.

How strange, maybe I should keep my eyes on him and make sure he didn't try anything funny.

" no babe, actually I like Alice very much and I think Alice and I will be the very best of friends" I replied shocking myself at how I sounded so mature and way beyond my years.

It worked because Alice let out a loud squealed as the cafeteria covered their ears and let out a gasp as they glared at Alice.

I covered my mouth and giggled at her. " so how long will you be staying?" His twin sister Rosalie asks me.

I shook my head and look at her. I look into her mind and gasp at what saw I know I shouldn't swoop through her mind, but I just wanted to get to know her more.

But in her past I just couldn't, why are men such cruel?. And I knew from experience that she and Jasper aren't related.

Even fraternal twins have some tiny little similar ways or whatever, but my theory is this.

Maybe they play the twins because they both have blonde hair and they look more ' alike ' to other people but in reality, they look nothing like.

But I smiled at her any way I knew she was bitchy if she tried anything her ass would be grass.

" just a year, I was just dropping by, I'll be gone before you know so don't you worry, " I said in a mocking voice.

She opens her mouth in shock and stared at me matter of fact the whole table all look at me in shock.

Maybe no one has ever talked to her like that before, maybe not an outsider.

She then let out a hiss under her breath but I could hear her loud and clear. I wouldn't be playing any mind games with her.

Just then a chair was sitting next to mines and I look at the young attractive male sitting next to me smiling.

" That was pretty cool, no one has ever talked to Rosalie like that, she's not used to rejection she's not used to it at all, but I, on the other hand, thought that was pretty good nice one " Edward the 2nd youngest vampire said.

As I look down I realize I must have eaten all my food as I was talking to them all. I took my milk and took my straw I've taken from home and suck on my milk.

Everyone looks awkward for a moment until Edward broke the silence.

" so tell us about your new girl, what's your story?"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on my wattpad name.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe slow updates.


End file.
